


All The Same

by daehwisdays (ataezingkookie)



Series: buzzfeed au [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Sungdopil, Tags to be added, Threesome - M/M/M, although there is a little at the start, an attempt at it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataezingkookie/pseuds/daehwisdays
Summary: Had Dowoon really just agreed to share a flat with the two people he'd been pining after for months? The two people who also happen to be in a relationship with each other. The two people who apparently aren't the most private with their sexual activities.Dowoon had just signed the tenancy to living hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i caved, i wrote the sungdopil, i am weak..
> 
> if you haven't read the first part of this series, that's okay,, i'm p sure you can read this without reading that, but if things get a little confusing enjoy here http://archiveofourown.org/works/12344514/chapters/28075854
> 
>  
> 
> also merry christmas, i hope you've all had a wonderful day<3

Dowoon’s day had been tough. 

  


He’d been scolded by Jaebum for not finishing the first draft of the proposal for the new video, a project he was supposedly undergoing alone. After the success of the video with Jae and Brian (or Jaehyungparkian as their fans had christened them), Sungjin and Wonpil had given Dowoon almost all the credit, which he was humbly grateful for: it was the first video he’d participated on at Buzzfeed, he appreciated the acknowledgement.

  


However, this meant the pressure for his next video to be a success was all too high.

  


I mean, at least he still had a job, right? If it weren’t for Sungjin and Wonpil he would’ve had to pack up and head back to Busan to be cooped up with his parents in their tiny beach bungalow.

  


Dowoon had been forced to move out of his old flat provided for him by the company he was doing an apprenticeship with, i.e. the reason he'd moved to Seoul in the first place. After quitting the apprenticeship, he was only allowed to stay in the apartment because the kind Ahjussi who owned it pitied him. He'd given him three months to sort out a place for himself, but in reality Dowoon had just used that time to procrastinate, to avoid doing so, initially too wrapped up in finding a job to earn enough to live, and attempting to cook something, _anything,_ other than cup ramyeon.

  


Thankfully he'd secured himself a job at Buzzfeed. Whilst personally he didn't care for the dumb content they tended to create (he was more partial to watching cat videos until the early hours of the morning), Dowoon was just grateful to be able to call himself a working man, and in a job where he could show his skills as a video production major.

 

But last month he'd told Youngjae, the first (read: only) friend that he'd made at work, that he might have to quit Buzzfeed to move back in with his parents in Busan, but Wonpil had overheard (read: eavesdropped) and immediately offered Jae's room for a few weeks whilst he found himself a place to live permanently.

  


And still, he’d found himself procrastinating house hunting again, despite feeling intrusive and a burden to his hyungs. The problem was sitting at the back of his mind, itching away at his brain. 

  


However, today it had been squashed with the bigger issue of his creative block.

  


This video, this damn video. He had absolutely no ideas. He ideas bank was literally as dry as his skin when he was a pubescent teen. 

  


He sighed, overthinking his dilemma for the nth time as he pushed the key into the lock of the door in front of him. 

  


As he stepped into the hallway he heard quiet whisperings coming from the living room. 

  


His body turned rigid, suddenly reminded of the other thing gnawing away at his insides.

  


Last week he’d found himself in a worryingly similar situation. He came home from work to Sungjin and Wonpil's voices muttering to each other in the living room down the hall. Dowoon had been about to step into his (Jae’s) room, when he heard Wonpil cry out. He blanched and quickly dashed down the hallway to help Wonpil from whatever life threatening event had probably just occurred. 

  


He’d been very much mistaken though. Very,  _very_  mistaken.

  


His eyes landed on the pair of them, his roommates, two of his best friends, on the couch, Wonpil laid back onto delicately placed cushions on the couch, Sungjin hovering over him. 

 

Well, less hovering over and more like lying on top of him, messily thrusting into him, chasing his own orgasm, making Wonpil’s expression contort into one of pleasure as he let out little whimpers whilst whispering Sungjin’s name under his breath.

  


Oh.

  


Oh right, of course. The yelp he’d heard mere seconds ago hadn’t been a yelp at all, but rather a gut wrenching moan. 

  


His cheeks were on fire, eyes wide, an all too familiar heavy feeling sitting in the pit of his stomach. 

  


What the hell was he doing here, just watching them fuck. It was creepy and intrusive and weird. But his goddamn feet wouldn’t move.

  


He vaguely recognised that they hadn’t noticed him standing there, gawping at them like a pervert, too immersed in their... activities.

  


“ _Hyung, hyung--_ ” Wonpil’s voice was breathy and it made Dowoon’s knees go weak. “ _I-I’m gonna, I’ve got to--_ ”

  


It was Sungjin’s reply, voice rough, deep, and gravelly, that made the unwelcome feeling stir inside Dowoon. 

  


_“--go on baby, cum for me.”_

  


Dowoon bolted from the doorway, down the hall, swerving quickly into the bathroom. He prayed that they were too preoccupied to notice any of his sudden movements.

  


Thinking about what he did next makes him feel dirty, like the pervert he swears he isn’t. But he _couldn’t_ help it. Even now this justification is enough for him.

  


The relief that washed over him as his hand slipped past his jeans and underwear, before making contact with his painfully hard dick, was all too much. His back slid down the wall as he stroked his cock, muffling his moans into the sleeve of his oversized hoodie. 

 

He’d been so close, so damn close, when a knock on the door made him jump out of his skin.

 

“Dowoonie, are you nearly done in there?” 

  

He had to channel all his willpower into suppressing the moan that the sound of Sungjin’s voice generated in his chest. 

  


“ _Mmm-hmm_. Two minutes hyung.”

  


“Okay, no rush.”

  


After that, it only took couple more strokes and his blunt nail digging into his slit, before he was soiling his underwear, stickiness coating his hand. 

  


The regret hit him immediately. Poured over him like a bucket of ice. 

  


_Fuck._

  


He’d just gotten off to his two of his best friends, his flatmates, a  _couple_. 

  


And on top of that he’d stood there and watched them have sex for a solid minute. 

  


What the hell was wrong with him. 

  


He’d quickly darted from the bathroom to Jae’s room, hiding in the empty bed, pretending to sleep. 

  


When Wonpil had come knocking to see if he’d like something to eat, Dowoon hid his blush under the duvet, excusing himself with the claim of a migraine. 

  


The entire week had played out similarly. Leaving for work early to get the bus rather than catching a lift with the couple, and in the evenings, usually finding some cheap street food with Youngjae before traipsing home when he knows his flatmates will have already eaten, and hurriedly excusing himself to bed.

  


Really it was all quite ridiculous and he knew he knew they were going to catch on to the fact that he was avoiding them sooner or later. 

  


All because of his damn innocence, his cluelessness leading him to walking in on them. 

  


  


This time was apparently (hopefully, God please) going to play out differently though.

  


“Dowoonie?” Wonpil’s voice floated from the same room he’d heard it that last dreaded time. Although at least this time there was nothing hinting at any explicit happenings taking place mere metres away. 

  


Dowoon hummed in response.

  


“Come here a second, we have something to tell you--”

  


“-- _ask_ you.” Sungjin’s voice cut through.

 

"--yeah, something to ask you."

  


Well that was ominous. Still, Dowoon made his way down the short corridor after kicking his shoes off by the door. 

  


He entered the room cautiously, heaving out an admittedly dramatic sigh of relief when he saw that the two of them are both fully clothed, sitting in non-suggestive positions side by side on the couch. 

  


Dubiously he sat himself down on the tattered arm chair opposite them, the mischief in Wonpil’s dark eyes making his skin tingle slightly.

  


When the silence stretched out for too long, Dowoon filled it.

  


“Hey, hyung’s what do you want to talk about?”

  


As he watched the couple share a look with each other, his mind started to flounder. They were going to ask him to leave, he was going to have to camp out at Youngjae’s until he could save up for a train home. He was going to have to quit his job after all. Oh god, he liked his job, despite it being a pain in the ass and constantly giving him migraines, he’d met some great people there, done some amazing things because of it. Who’d have thought he’d be able to meet newbie American rock sensation (who he’d lowkey had a crush on a few months before), let alone film him, or accidentally watch him have sex with his other hyung. 

  


He’d accidentally watched two couples have sex in the space of two months.

  

Life was wild.

  


But it was all over now. They wanted their privacy back, or maybe Jae was going to move back in, maybe something had happened to him and Brian. Oh god, not again. 

  
Or maybe, _maybe_ , they knew everything. They actually _did_ see him standing there watching them last week, they’d somehow found out that he’d jacked off to them, they were weirded out, they wanted him gone for good. They’d probably start avoiding him at work now too, (even though it’s _Dowoon_ that’s been avoiding _them_ all week). 

 

Oh god, he was going to be homeless!

 

Dowoon hadn’t realised that his hyungs had been talking until he looked up to their expectant faces.

  


“Huh?”

  


Wonpil chuckled at his bewilderment. 

  


“I asked if you’d consider moving in with us. Permanently, I mean.”

  


_Huh?_

  


Dowoon was a little lost for words.

  


Okay, a  _lot_  lost for words.

  


"Y-you want me to move in with you, _permanently_?" His voice caught on the last word, a mixture of a squeak and a gasp.

  


Wonpil nodded, a gleam in his eye making Dowoon's stomach twist.

  


"Yeah," Sungjin vocalising his boyfriend's confirmation, but Dowoon couldn't help but notice the hesitancy in his voice, uncertainty leaking through the cracks. He couldn’t stop his heart sinking a little. "There are still a few things of Jae's lying around that we've gotta drop off at Brian's for him, but as of today, Jae's old room is officially yours. If you want it, that is."

  


"--yes!" He answers all too quickly. "I mean, thank you, y-yes please."

  


Dowoon briefly wonders which country he’d saved in a past life to earn this opportunity, but he'd be damned if he was going to pass up on this offer.

  


"Great, we can pick up the rest of your things from the storage facility at the weekend."

  


He nods dumbly at Wonpils blinding smile.

  


Okay, so, this was happening then.

  


Dowoon's heart was beating far too quickly and he was far too conscious of it.

  


Why would they ask him to move in permanently though? They're a couple, they've just gotten Jae out of their hair, they had privacy (for all of two minutes before Dowoon had intruded), why would they want him to move in, of all people?

  


Maybe they pitied him.

 

Probably. Story of his life.

 

But that didn’t explain the glint in Wonpil’s eye, or even why his heart was thumping currently out a samba in his chest

  


Relief, that's why his heart is beating so fast. 

 

Obviously.

  


He realised he’d vocalised his confusion all too late.

  


“Well, we know you don’t have a place to stay, and we don’t want you to leave Buzzfeed.” Sungjin says calmly, moving into the kitchen to tend to the boiling water in the kettle, fetching three mugs from the cupboard.  “As sucky of a job it can be, you’re really making a name for yourself, I mean, what you did with Jae and Brian’s video, honestly, Jaebum should probably give you a life long pay rise after how many views it got in such a short space of time, and how much it was talked about in the celeb-sphere.” 

  


“Plus,” Wonpil said once his boyfriend had finished speaking, “You’re cute, why wouldn’t we want you to stay with us?”

  


Dowoon blushed violently. Damn his rosy complexion. 

 

It just led to Wonpil cooing over him, Sungjin chuckling after handing him a mug of warm tea and ruffling his hair.

  


The way things are going, Dowoon is going to have a heart attack before he gets chance to move in properly.

  


  


  


~~~~

  


  


  


If Dowoon was being honest with himself, he knew this was a bad idea. Agreeing to live with them temporarily had been bad enough but he’s just gone and sealed the deal, signed the tenancy to a living nightmare.

  


“Oi, kid, are you even listening to me?” 

  


Dowoon blinked cluelessly at Jae, who just sighed in front of him. 

  


“I’m buying your broke-ass a meal and you wont even listen to my needy-ass whining about Brian being so far away? Ungrateful.”

  


The younger chuckles at his hyung's fake hurt outburst. He knows that really Jae’s just salty because Brian has left for America for a week and couldn’t take Jae with him, ( _“next time baby, I promise”_ ), and he’d leapt at the chance to have a good moan about it when Dowoon asked if he wanted to grab dinner--another opportunity to not eat with his hyungs at home.

  


To humour Jae, he _had_ agreed to meet Dowoon who'd made a great first impression to the elder by tricking him into being handcuffed to his ex for a day (even if it ended up turning out for the better), he shot him some Brian related questions.

  


"So how is life adjusting to his giant-ass apartment?" 

  


"Are you kidding me?" Jae snorts, "It's fucking fantastic. Honestly, I'd never imagined there being so many surfaces to have sex on in one place." He failed to notice Dowoon spluttering at the bluntness of his statement.

  


"Too much information, hyung, thanks." Jae just shrugged in response. "Have you managed to make it look anymore, you know, homely?"

  


When Dowoon had first entered Brian's mansion of an apartment, he'd actually shivered at how cold the atmosphere of the place was, white walls, boxes piled high, minimal furniture. In comparison to Jae's room that he'd consensually hijacked, which was packed to the brim of odd souvenirs, questionable keepsakes, and even stranger photos covering every inch of the wall space. 

  


When he'd heard that Jae was moving in with Brian (after they'd finally clued him into the fact that the two of them were in fact dating again), he'd initially wondered if Jae would eventually lose his mind inside the white walls of nothingness.

  


But one day, when he’d come home to bare walls, stray blobs of blue tac left over, and the shelves free of trinkets and novelty memorabilia, he could immediately picture it covering Brian's apartment.

  


"Hell yeah! I've made it actually bearable to live in. Forced him to finally unpack the last box before he left for the airport. Said he wouldn’t get a goodbye kiss if he didn’t.” Jae grinned around his glass as he took a drink.

 

Dowoon grimiced for show, but deep down he was truly happy for them, however gushy Jae’s story telling may be. Although he didn’t know the full story, Dowoon knew that both Jae and Brian had gone through some real shit in the past, but they’d managed to come out almost unscathed the other side, even if it was a little delayed and took a dumb no-personal-space video concept to get them to do it. 

 

To be part of what helped bring the two of them--who were two people closest to being called soulmates (along with Sungjin and Wonpil) that Dowoon had ever seen--back together, he felt a warmth spread through his chest, a smiled mirroring the action on his face.

 

“Ah well. Anyway Dowoonie,” Jae interrupted his thoughts. “You asked me on this cutesy date, what did you want to talk about?”

  


“Huh? Nothing hyung, I just missed you.”

  


“And you expect that to sound convincing?” Jae smirked, Dowoon sighed. Even if it was partly true that he missed his hyung, he had contacted Jae to try and deal with he annoying itch in the back of his head, the tingling in his chest. He’d just not had the nerve to broach the topic yet. 

  


“Come on kid, spit it out. You’re putting me off my food looking all constipated like that.”

  


“When you lived with--with Sungjin and Wonpil hyung, did you ever, um, see anything?”

  


“Yes I saw a lot of things, I do have _eyes_ after all, dumbass. You’re going to have to be a little more specific here.”

  


“I mean, did you ever see them doing--” he could feel the heat creeping up his neck, “-- _ya know_?”

  


“Are you asking if I ever saw them have sex?”

  


Dowoon nodded quickly, breathing a partial sigh of relief when Jae understood without him having to say it. There was still a solid lump in his throat.

  


"Oh yeah, of course."

  


" _Really?_ " Dowoon squeaked.

  


So this was a regular occurrence?

  


He really _had_ signed himself up for a life of eternal misery.

  


“Yeah, once every two months or so. They were mostly quite respectful of my space, just some moans coming from their room every now and then. But sometimes they get a little carried away. Like, this one time I was doing an assignment in the living room, and all of a sudden, Wonpil is giving Sungjin a blow job right next to me. I mean literally five inches away. ”

  


Dowoon wished he could stop the image appearing in his head. He took a large swig of his cola to try and combat the heat engulfing his body.

  


"I'd always suspected Wonpil to be an exhibitionist, but that really--oh wait, shit, Dowoon are you okay?"

  


Nope. He was choking on his drink, cola dribbling down his chin. Jae looked lost, awkwardly thumping his dongsaeng on the back until he regained his composure.

  


"So," Jae started through a mouthful of burger once the silence had stretched out for too long, "Why do you ask? Did you see them?"

  


He nodded, eyes fixed on his half empty plate.

  


"Already? Blimey you've not even been there a month yet. They're keen to get you inducted into things I see." Jae raised his eyebrow, Dowoon choosing not to question it for the sake of his sanity. "No matter though, you'll get used to it eventually. Just keep going about your life, show them that it doesn't effect you, that Wonpil's bedroom eyes don't get you horny, and eventually they'll chill out." He shrugs and goes back to eating his burger.

  


Was it hot in here? Dowoon could feel his entire body burning at the mention of Wonpil's, bedroom eyes, despite that not even being the reason he'd had to deal with his hormones last time, he now couldn't close his eyes without seeing Wonpil's hooded, lustfilled eyes, his lip caught between his teeth, sweat making his skin glisten beautifully.

 

After a few more hesitant bites of his own burger, regaining his composure, shaking the image from his conscious, Dowoon spoke again. 

  


“Hyung, can I ask you something?” 

 

“You just did, but okay sure. Shoot.”

 

“The first time, with Brian I mean, how, um, how did you know you liked him. Like, _like_ -liked him?”

 

Jae raised a tentative eyebrow, no doubt noticing Dowoon’s nervousness. Oh god was that sweat he could feel trickling down his forehead?

 

Thankfully he spoke anyway, after a minute. 

 

“I don’t know. I guess we’d spent a lot of time together, we were best friends, our other friends kept telling us to date, and we eventually just… did. I mean we didn’t tell our friends at first, didn’t want the _‘told you so’s’_ , but once we did we kind of just fell for each other, the more we dated the more we fell in love. Then life got fucked, shit happened, we broke up, but even then, and I can only speak for myself, but I never stopped loving him, and now we’re back together, I think we’re stronger now than ever--god this sounds so damn corny I should offer my services writing cheesy high school dramas.”

 

Dowoon laughed, settling his nerves slightly before the next question.

 

“Why do you ask, kid? Are ya fallin in lurve?”

  

Dowoon spluttered on thin air for the hunderedth time today. 

 

“I mean, I’d hardly say I was falling in _love_ \--more just falling in like. Yeah, I’m falling in like.” 

 

“Ooooh do tell, is it someone at the office? I don’t know why I’m asking, it’s not like I know anyone there even if it is, but is it?”

 

Dowoon shook his head, internally laughing because he knows Jae is never going to guess it. 

 

“--okay then, maybe someone from your social circle… kid do you have a social circle that isn't me, Sungjin, Wonpil, and Brian?”

 

“I _do_ have other friends, I’m not _entirely_ dependant on you lot, you know--”

 

He chooses not to mention that his ‘other’ friends consist of the cat that sits on a windowsill he passes everyday walking home from work, the office goldfish, and Choi Youngjae, future cat lady and needy loser pining after their boss Jaebum.

 

"--but it isn't any of them."

 

“Oh have you spied some one in the apartment complex then? Is it Nichkhun at number fourteen? I really a massive crush on him at one point. I mean it’s gotta be him. Apart from that there’s only Janice the eighty year old English lady next door--not judging kid--or Sungjin and Wonpil, but--”

 

Jae’s eyes grew startlingly wide and panic begin at swamp Dowoon’s chest.

 

“ _Holy shit_ you like one of them? Sungjin or Wonpil? That’s why you were so flustered asking about them having sex--” Dowoon opened his mouth to oppose that point but Jae beat him to the punch-- “--I mean sure, one would get flustered seeing their friends have sex, but like, there’s flustered and there’s _flustered_ , and you were definitely the latter.”

  

Jae carries on, not even pausing for long enough to take a breath, let alone let Dowoon get a word in.

 

“Holy shit, so how long have you liked them? Wait you’ve just agreed to move in with them permenantely, was that _really_ a good idea, I mean, seeing them every day isn’t going to really help your case here kid. Ooooh, wait wait, you know I love a bit of gossip, so tell me, who do you like?”

  

“Um, what?” 

  

“I mean which one, Sungjin or Wonpil?”

 

Dowoon took a deep, shakey breath.

 

“Um, _both_.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowzers it's been a while sorry about that,, would you believe me if I said this chapter has been 3/4s written since january,, i just got super lazy and then work and uni hit me in the face and i couldn't finish it,, 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy,, there's a little backstory here and the start of some happenings;)

 

 

He’d seen Sungjin on his first day in the office. 

 

Youngjae had been assigned to give him a quick tour of the place by Jaebum, (Dowoon didn’t say anything about the heart eyes they each shot the other when they weren’t looking,) since Youngjae would be his desk buddy. 

 

“This is the briefing room.” They were stood outside a room with glass walls, seemingly a meeting going on. Five people sat around the table taking notes, all facing someone smartly dressed--probably too smartly dressed for a Buzzfeed office--who had their back to Dowoon and Youngjae. “This is where you pitch your ideas to the boss, or as Sungjin is doing, give a small seminar on any new software. At the minute I thiinnk--yep, he’s inducting the people who are used to final cut into using premiere pro. We’re transitioning to Adobe you see, it’s cheaper. Which are you more familiar with?”

 

“I’ve used both.” Dowoon shrugs.

 

Youngjae nods before looking like he was about to move on. 

 

“Actually--” he mutters to himself, back tracking and confusing Dowoon when his knuckle knocks loudly on the pane of glass that made up the door. 

 

Much to Dowoon’s demise, every head in the room turned to look at them through those damn glass walls. He immediately retrained his vision to the scuffed toe of the worn down converse he sported. 

 

To make matters worse, Youngjae opened the door, stepping in and ushering Dowoon in after him. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt--” He hears Youngjae say “--I was just showing Dowoon, the newbie here, around and thought I could introduce him.”

 

Youngjae pushes Dowoon forward gently, forcing the moral side of his brain to actually at least glance at the people who were staring at him expectantly. 

 

And goddammit, why was he so weak for strong features on pretty boys. 

 

Youngjae seemed to catch where his eyes had landed. 

 

“Ah, this is Sungjin,” Dowoon could hear his smirk, but still couldn’t bring himself to look away from he dark brown eyes. His high nose bridge cast a pretty shadow onto the left side of his face. His lips were parted slightly, looking curiously at Dowoon. “He’s in charge of briefs and project proposals. If you have an idea you’ll be finalising it with Sungjin-hyung.”

 

“O-Okay.” Dowoon swallowed the lump in his throat. “That’s cool.”

 

“I look forward to working with you, Dowoon-ssi.”

 

He was unaware of his mouth hanging open like a goldfish. 

 

He _wasn’t_ unaware of the sniggers of everyone in the room. Thankfully Youngjae seemed to be on his side and quickly pulled him out the room.

 

“Way to be subtle, man.” Youngjae laughed once they’d passed the long glass wall, the eyes in the room following them until they were out of sight. 

 

“What do you mean?” He chose to ignore Youngjae’s slip in honourifics, sure he was younger than Dowoon, but he’d been here longer, so he supposes they are on an even playing field.

 

“I mean you gawping at Sungjin hyung. Seriously Dowoon, your gay is showing.”

 

Dowoon shoves him lightly, pink sitting pretty on his cheeks. “Shut up.” He couldn’t have been _that_ obvious, could he?

 

“Don’t worry, everyone in the office is very accepting. Even the older staff are, ‘down with the kids’, as they say.” Dowoon laughed. Youngjae grinned. “And anyway, I know at least four other gay dudes who work here, so you're not alone.”

 

“Are any of them single?” Dowoon smirks.

 

“Yeah, me!” Youngjae laughs loudly, making people at the desks they were walking past jump at the sudden noise. Their laughs melded together, and Dowoon was glad they’d connected almost immediately, conversation was easy with Youngjae.

 

“What about Sungjin?” It was almost inaudible, a half whisper, half exhale. But Youngjae heard it. 

 

Dowoon’s heart sank slightly when Youngjae wrapped a sympathetic arm around his shoulders. 

 

“‘fraid not, kid. His boyf is a cutie though, you wont blame him.” 

 

He felt his cheek being pinched between Youngjae’s finger and thumb. Dowoon quickly buried his mild heartbreak and plastered a mock-disgusted expression on his face. 

 

“Get your grubby hands off me, peasant.”

 

“Peasant?” Youngjae gasped dramatically. “Lets see how peasantly I am when you’re peeing yourself because I’ve not shown you where the toilets are.”

 

“You _wouldn’t_.”

 

“Oh honey, I really would.”

 

Dowoon makes a mental note to be nice to Youngjae for the rest of the day. Scratch that. For _ever_.

 

 

 

He’d met the boyfriend in question weeks later, only after blushing his way through his video proposal to Sungjin--proposal as in putting forward his idea, not proposing--yeah, well. 

 

It was just him and Sungjin in the briefing room. Dowoon had nearly done a turn when he’d walked in to find Sungjin’s warm, dark eyes and soft smile. 

 

He’d done a pretty good job of avoiding the corridor with the dreaded glass-walled room that Sungjin seemed to permanently reside in, he’d kept his head down whenever Sungjin was mentioned, he’d basically been trying to rid his brain of the memory of him

 

But now there was literally no escape. 

 

He put his best foot forward and stuttered through the proposal. Outlining his idea and sheepishly offering his skills as camera man forward-slash assistant.

 

“This is great Dowoon. Really, honestly.” He added the last bit when Dowoon shot him a sceptical look. “I have the perfect two people for this too--unless you have someone in mind already?”

 

Dowoon quickly shook his head. “No, um, Sungwoon-ssi.I was hoping you’d have someone in mind.”

 

“Please, Dowoonie, you can call me hyung.”

 

That smile was not good for Dowoon’s heart.

 

“You’re from Busan right?” Dowoon nodded and his heart nearly exploded at the was Sungjin’s eyes lit up at the confirmation. “Me too! Wah, I’ve missed that accent. Please from now on, lets always use satori with each other, okay?”

 

Dowoon smiled back, the thought of them having a connection warming his heart through.

 

“Of course, hyung.” He said in the thickest dialect he could muster.

 

Sungjin’s eyes turned into crescents and it was possibly the most breathtaking thing Dowoon had ever seen.

 

And then Wonpil walked in. 

 

“Hyung, I—” Both heads in the room turned to look at the new occupant of the space. He was cute. Brown hair, next to flawless skin, but Dowoon was too disappointed that his and Sungjin’s moment had been interrupted, to notice, “oh sorry I didn’t know anyone else was in here.” 

 

His chuckle was cute, but Dowoon couldn’t help but be a little offended, was he invisible or something? The entire wall was transparent. Even the door.

 

“Ah Wonpillie—” Sungjin’s voice was soft and velvety. “—this is Dowoon, he only started a couple of weeks ago—”

 

The rest of Sungjin’s sentence faded into background music as Dowoon’s brain ticked and whirred trying to work out what he was missing here. Sungjin’s eyes shifting to something Dowoon had never seen before. It was like there was a fire behind them, but not the blazing, destroying-everything-in-its-path kind of fire, but rather the warm one, the one that makes you feel at home, comforted. And Wonpil’s grin was something to envy too, a rectangular flash of white, making his eyes become tiny crescents and—

 

—oh

 

Of course. 

 

This was Sungjin’s boyfriend. 

 

He could immediately see why Youngjae had said he was a cutie. Part of Dowoon wanted to go and ruffle the man’s hair, despite him probably being older than him, at the very least his senior at work

 

But he crushes that part of him, letting the envy over take him. He wasn’t dramatic or self confident enough to storm out, so he just sat quietly between them, staring at his hands on his lap under the table to avoid watching the couple’s fondness in each other’s eyes. 

 

Dowoon had wanted to hate Wonpil, and he really tried. 

 

But Wonpil was relentless. It was like he didn’t even notice that Dowoon didn’t want him to speak to him, or interact with him 

 

He certainly didn’t want Wonpil to join him on his lunch break when he was sat all by himself because Youngjae was off one day, shooting on location.

 

It was then that the _thing_ happened.

 

Slowly he started to notice little things about Wonpil. Disconcerting things.

 

Like the way that Wonpil’s eyes folded beautifully into crescents whenever the bright rectangular grin took over his face.

 

Or the way he spoke, tongue tripping over certain words, pronunciation a little off, despite Youngjae saying he was from Seoul.

 

Or the way that within a matter of weeks, Wonpil running his hands through Dowoon’s dark hair in a means of relaxation, had become the single reason that the younger came into work. He’d become reliant on Wonpil’s soft touches.

 

Before he knew it, he realised he’d accidentally developed a rather big crush. 

 

He internally chastised himself. Trust him to get a crush on two people. Two people who happen to be head over heels in love.

 

Dowoon see’s them sometimes in the office, the smiles they shoot between them when the other isn’t looks, the short, but painfully domestic kisses they share between each other. 

 

He’s not sure how or when exactly he fell, or if he could even call it falling. All Dowoon knows is that it makes his chest heavier than anything when he sees them across the office, whispering and giggling with each other, Sungjin’s arms circling Wonpil’s waist, before leaning down and pressing his lips softly to his boyfriend’s.

 

It was probably weird that he was just watching them like that, but he couldn’t drag his eyes away, constantly fixated on the way Wonpil’s eye’s always fluttered whimsically before falling shut when their lips met, or the way Sungjin pulled him in protectively. 

 

His situation became much worse once he was working with them on the video with Jae and Brian, in particular when they were at the club. The purple lights flashing, intermittently showing him the image of the two beautiful people dancing together, less than innocently, their kisses hungry and lustful, their lips moving in sync, Sungjin’s mouth dominating, stripping Wonpil of power. He’d had to look away, remind himself that he had a camera to point at the _other_ couple, not the pair that he was almost definitely in-like with now.

 

The thing that scared Dowoon the most though, was that he didn’t want to break them up. The ache in his heart wasn’t a result of envy, or malicious intent. 

 

No, his heart weighed him down because he wanted to be a part of that.

 

He realised it was dumb. There cant be three people in a couple, three’s a crowd and all. 

 

But poly-relationships exist, right? However, Dowoon quickly pushed the thought from his head. Becoming a part of what Sungjin and Wonpil had was impossible, they’d known each other for years, they knew each others habits and quirks, knew their insecurities and flaws, knew their heart.

 

It was impossible to just intrude on that. 

 

Not that Dowoon could ever. He was too shy for that. 

 

He’d resigned himself to admiring from afar a long time ago, just being grateful that he could call himself a friend, quite content in his platonic relationship with them.

 

That was until he’d walked in on them.

 

Now nothing sufficed.

 

 

 

________________

 

 

 

 

“So Dowoon, been a busy bee recently haven't you.” 

 

Dowoon froze at the sensation of Wonpil’s breathe lingering near the back of his neck. His hair immediately stood on end and he stopped himself and shut down any less than innocent ideas that would potentially brew in his subconscious. Wonpil loved skinship and being in close proximity with everyone. 

 

He was just being friendly Dowoon, get your mind out of the gutter. 

 

The younger quickly nodded and retrained his attention onto the ramyeon boiling away in the pan in front of him. He’d finally had to resort back to eating at the apartment, his wallet running low on cash and having to default back to the nutritious delights of whichever Nongshim ramyeon the corner store had left in stock on that particular day. 

 

However that meant that Dowoon was having to face his fears and potentially enter into the same space as his very handsome but very much in love with each other flatmates. Not good for his health and wellbeing, especially with the imminent fear that he could walk in on them at any point, as he previously demonstrated, and as Jae had solidified his fears.

 

He hummed back non-commitedly.

 

“Have you gotten yourself a hobby then?” Wonpil didn't seem fazed by Dowoon’s lack of response, his tone was still bright and cheery, wonderfully typical Wonpil. “I know it’s not work because Jaebum hyung says you’ve had a creative block for weeks now.” 

 

Dowoon tried to ignore the concern in Wonpil’s voice, it definitely isn’t making his heart pull dangerously in his chest.

 

“You know if you need a hand, you can always ask us, Dowoonie. Sungjin and I would be more than happy to brainstorm with you, we owe you one after the Jaehyungparkian video blew up. I think we’re eternally in Jaebum’s good books thanks to that.”

 

A chuckle slips out of Dowoon’s mouth, the idea of anyone but Youngjae _really_ being in Jaebum’s good books was ridiculous, and the tone of Wonpil’s voice told Dowoon that he knew it too. 

 

“Thanks, hyung.” Dowoon says, loud enough for the elder to hear, but still not facing him. He’s not sure which part he’s thanking him for.

 

“So, what’s taking all your time and stealing our Dowoonie away from us?” Dowoon ignores his pink cheeks as he sees Wonpil lift himself up to perch on the kitchen counter out the corner of his eye. “Is it a boy? Ooo, do tell, I’d say it’s Youngjae but we all know he’s spoken for, whether either of them knows it or not.” Wonpil sniggers.

 

“It’s not a boy, hyung.” He turns and gives Wonpil an embarrassed look before his brain has chance to overthink anything. “I’ve just been hanging out with my friends a bit more, that’s all.”

 

Wonpil looks mock offended as he puts a hand to his chest. “And where was my invitation?” 

 

Something about Wonpil always managed to lighten the mood, it was something that released the tension in the air like letting go of a rubber band. It was relieving, it made Dowoon and his anxious habits feel comfortable and safe. Truly he couldn’t ask for a better roommate, or a better friend.

 

Which is exactly why he couldn’t screw anything up.

 

“I’ve just been exploring Seoul a little more, you know, visiting the markets, trying the street food, I’m going for the real Seoul-ite experience.”

 

“Please don’t tell me you let Youngjae and Jae be your tour guides, they’re the most sheltered people I know, literally the worst people to experience the city with.”

 

“How do you know I didn’t go with someone else?”

 

Wonpil rolled his eyes comically.

 

“Well it wasn't me or Sungjin, and Brian is in America and that concludes the list of people you know.” 

 

Dowoon frantically searched for anything that might make him seem slightly less lame. Unsurprisingly he had nothing.

 

“This weekend, Sungjin and I will take you on a proper tour of Seoul. Show you the stuff you _really_ need to see.”

 

There was definitely a strange accent in that sentence, a twinge that didn't sound quite right. Something ever so slightly suggestive.

 

Dowoon’s brain short circuited and he spun back around to face the hob, pretending to busy himself serving up his by-now soggy noodles.

 

Now, Dowoon had never been blessed with the gift of elegance, in fact quite the opposite. He was instead plagued with clumsiness and too-lanky limbs that almost definitely had a mind of their own. This didn't bode well for lots of things, particularly things involving sharp objects or naked flames, hence cooking was always a danger zone for him. 

 

As he’s reminding himself at that exact moment. His sleeve caught on the spoon that was resting in the saucepan full of noodles and soup, he proceeded to not notice until he’d dragged the spoon out and in the process tipped the contents of the pan over the hob. The only blessing in this situation is that he’d turned off the ring that was now noodle-covered off seconds before so he thankfully had no fire to deal with.

 

That didn't stop him immediately grabbing at the noodles that were covering the still burning hot metal with his bare hands and trying to situate them back in their saucepan. The embarrassment dulled the shot of pain that flew up his arm as his hand came into contact with the ring of metal.

 

His instinctive panic and worried flailing ceased after a minute, the sting of the burn quickly becoming more intense.His attention was draw to Wonpil to his left clutching his sides, his warm laughter trickling through the flat and creeping up Dowoon's spine.

 

He couldn't help but laugh along, it started as a soft chuckle but before long, his and Wonpil's howling could probably be heard from the opposite end of their apartment complex.

 

“Dowoonie-” Wonpil wheezed, gasping for breath, “How is even ramyeon a challenge for you to cook? Maybe you should stick to cup ramyeon just to be safe.”

 

Dowoon simply nodded because the older was right. He watched, something tingling in his stomach, as Wonpil wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

 

His thoughts however were quickly shut down as the excitement of making Wonpil smile like that quickly wore off and the pain of the burn took over. He hissed between his teeth and made to run it under the cold tap.

 

Within milliseconds though, Wonpil was in front of him, Dowoon’s burnt hand in his own, inspecting it carefully. 

 

“You burned yourself?” You elder squeaked, concern evident and crushing Dowoon’s heart a little with every worried glance.

 

“Yeah it’s okay hyung,” Dowoon shrugged, trying not to let the fact that he was basically holding hands with Wonpil effect him so much. “I just need to run it under cold water for a while.”

 

Wonpil huffed in responce. “I did not work my ass off for my office first aid qualifications to not know how to treat a first degree burn effectively. Now run your hand under cold water and I’ll go grab my kit.”

 

Dowoon followed the command quickly, ignoring the fact that there was something really really hot about Wonpil having a more commanding side. 

 

The elder returned after two minutes with a red box labeled _FIRST AID_. 

 

“Honestly hyung, it feels better already I don’t need you to waste your resources-”

 

“Hey, it’s not a waste for you, okay? Now, come and sit over here.” Wonpil patted the spot next to where he’d seated himself on the couch. Dowoon sighed but couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth turning at his caring flatmate.

 

“Now this is lidocaine with aloe vera gel, just to sooth the skin and prevent any blistering.” Wonpil took Dowoon’s hand and applied the cold substance, rubbing it in gently to the palm of the younger’s hand. 

 

It took everything in Dowoon’s power to stop the blush that was threatening an appearance.

 

“Does that feel any better?” Wonpil asked after a minute, looking at him with hopeful eyes, evidently ignoring the fact that Dowoon had said it already felt better before. 

 

Dowoon just smiled and nodded, looking down at Wonpil’s long fingers strapped around his own hand. “Thanks, hyung.” 

 

He expected Wonpil to move away then, start neatly packing up his things or maybe go and rescue Dowoon’s ramyeon, quietly chuckling to himself, but he didn’t.

 

His eyes were still fixed on Dowoon’s, whilst the younger was avoiding eye concat, knowing that if he caught too long of a glimpse into Wonpil’s, he’d turn into a puddle on the spot. 

 

Dowoon hadn’t failed to notice that Wonpil’s fingers were still attached to Dowoon’s hand, and that his thumb had started gently rubbing his palm again. He was suddenly hyper aware of their close proximity.

“Your ears are red Dowoon.” Wonpil’s voice is too breathy and Dowoon thinks that maybe he is one word away from passing out. 

 

He couldn’t bare it anymore and finally met Wonpil’s gaze. It was darker than he’d expected, something brewing behind his eyes. Dowoon gulped.

 

“Um, I-I, um—”

 

“Is this okay?” Wonpil moved his free hand up to rest on Dowoon’s face and the younger frantically hoped that his thought’s weren’t readable in his expression, his blush taking over his face. 

 

“Um-hmm.” Dowoon’s voice caught but Wonpil didn’t tease him about it like he normally would. 

 

Instead Dowoon’s skin tingled as Wonpil twisted his hand so their fingers interlocked.

 

“Is this okay?” the elder asked again, unblinking and Dowoon was pretty sure he’d worked out what it was behind Wonpil’s eyes that looked so predatory. 

 

Dowoon didn’t trust his voice this time and just nodded.

 

Wonpil slowly moved closer, his eyes flickering to Dowoon’s lips, and all of Dowoon’s brain cells have jumped ship at this point.

 

“Is this okay?” Wonpil whispers before his lips connect to Dowoon’s. 

 

On reflex, Dowoon shuts his eyes and pushes back onto Wonpil’s soft lips, his hands finding the back of Wonpil’s neck and pulling the older closer.

 

Dowoon felt like he was going to explode an second, his skin felt electric and his heart was beating uncontrollably. 

 

All too quickly he pulled away for air, his forehead meeting Wonpil’s as they breathed in each other’s air. 

 

“That was more than okay hyung.” He breathed, watching as Wonpil’s eyes lit up.

 

“Okay then what about this?” Wonpil moved forward, quickly positioning himself on his knees and leaning into Dowoon again, hand’s on the younger’s face. It took seconds before Dowoon was parting his lips the allow entrance to the elder.

 

Dowoon’s fingers tangled themselves in Wonpil’s hair and he felt himself being pushed back to lie on the sofa, Wonpil straddling him now. 

 

Wonpil tasted sweet and it sent Dowoon’s mind reeling, he was far too effected by this and he couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his throat

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he picked up the sound of keys in a lock and his overstimulated brain was sent back to when he’d found Wonpil in almost the same position, being fucked by Sungjin, and the memory sent a shutoff arousal coursing through him. That coupled with Wonpil sucking harshly on his bottom lip and Dowoon could suddenly feel how tight his jeans were on his crotch. 

 

What his brain didn’t register though was the living room door opening, the person in an almost identical situation as himself all those weeks ago. He didn’t register Wonpil pulling away, a smirk on his lips, and being incredibly needy and aroused all he could do was whine at the loss of contact.

 

It wasn’t until Wonpil sat up and turned to face the person in the doorway, who’s presence was still going unnoticed by the youngest.

 

“Hey hyung.”

 

Dowoon came back to his senses at that. His eye’s widened as he noticed Sungjin standing, computer bag in hand obviously just back from working late at the office.

 

Fuck. Dowoon had just been making out with Wonpil, his flatmate, and Sungjin’s boyfriend. Fuck Dowoon was screwed. Not only will he have to leave Seoul he’ll have to flee the fucking country. 

 

“S-Sungjin hyung, I-I—” 

 

But Dowoon looked closely and noticed a familiar darkness behind the eldest's intense stare.

 

Sungjin smirked, before . “How naughty of you Wonpilie,”

 

The man in question sniggered, and Dowoon gulped dramatically as Wonpil ran his hand down the younger’s chest and abdomen, lingering on his belt buckle, all the while his eyes still connected to his boyfriend’s.

 

“Naughty Wonpil. You started without me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes ill come back and edit it later^^
> 
> i promise it wont take me another 4 months to update lmao

**Author's Note:**

> ima edit this in the morning, i'm so freaking tired but i just wanted to post it, I did a brief scan, but my computer likes to change Dowoon to Down,, so if you found any sorryyyy lmao
> 
>  
> 
> next chapter soooon


End file.
